


evil isn't born. it's made. [fanart]

by lgbtshark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: Set after 5x23. It’s been a few weeks since their trip to the Underworld, and Emma is not coping with everything that’s happened. She’s having trouble sleeping, and she’s sure that’s the Dark Swan’s voice inside her head. Letting go of the darkness like Regina did sounds like a good idea at first. But when both Emma and Regina’s other halves are set loose, just what kind of havoc awaits them?





	evil isn't born. it's made. [fanart]

summary: It’s been a few weeks since their trip to the Underworld, and Emma is not coping with everything that’s happened. She’s having trouble sleeping, and she’s sure that’s the Dark Swan’s voice inside her head. Letting go of the darkness like Regina did sounds like a good idea at first. But when both Emma and Regina’s other halves are set loose, just what kind of havoc awaits them?

making this has been an absolute blast and I am beyond excited to read the full story.

 


End file.
